Mud Football
by Deanlu
Summary: Andrea has proposed a wager that pits the Mirror against the Post. Miranda is none to pleased with this gladiatorial exhibition of aggression.


**Mud Football**

**Devil Wears Prada is the property of 20th Century Fox, Lauren Weisberger, and Aline Brosh McKenna. Okay, not sure about this one. It came out of the blue when I went to a game the other day. So please leave reviews to let me know what you think.**

**Deanlu**

Andrea wasn't sure how she had gotten into this mess. Yeah, she was having fun. She just hadn't expected small grievances to be taken out on the field. Andy looked down the muddy football field. She was currently resting on the sidelines after a particularly nasty hit. It was the **Post** versus the **Mirror**. Lily and Doug stood nearby helping those on the side line rinse off, get water, or fix small cuts. The idea had been to raise money for each of the paper's favorite charities. The Newspaper's had agreed to a date, charities had been picked, and the reporter's had signed up to play. The **New York Post** would play for the _Aids Foundation_, while the **Mirror** would play for the _National Cancer Foundation_. There were no rules to the game except two handed touch for the ball carrier. This was meant to be down and dirty. The local _New York Fire Department_ station had helped make the field muddy. There were paramedics standing by just in case. The Mayor had opened the games with a short speech. Women and men reporters were playing on both sides. There had been several hard hits, but so far everyone was doing well. Andy's shirt was tore in several places from being grabbed and thrown down.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Doug asked as he wiped Andy's head free of mud. Andy was watching as her editor Gary slid in the mud attempting to dodge one of the post's reporter's. His feet suddenly flew out from under him up into the air causing him to come down into the mud hard on his back. Andy winced knowing that was going to hurt. The reporter who had tried to tackle him missed sliding past the editor and landing face first into the edge of the mud field.

"I'm okay. My shoulder is sore, but I will get over it." Andy responded looking toward the sidelines and a small rise where she could see Miranda and the girls watching. Caroline and Cassidy were cheering for the **Mirror** and Andrea. Miranda lips were pursed and her body rigid as she watched. Every once in a while a small smirk lit up her face as the Post's editor face would be pushing into the mud. She had actually cheered when Allison Gaithright had received a full face of mud on a tackle, but then the reporter wrote for Page 6 so it was to be expected. No, the pursed lips were because Andrea was playing in this "primal, gladiatorial exhibition of sexism with no thought of the possibility of grievous injury she could do to herself," as Miranda had said.

"She's still mad, huh?" Doug asked as he looked to the rise. Andy nodded and took another drink. She would be going back in soon. Several of the reporters were out injured on the sidelines. They wouldn't make it back in. Robert from photography had made the final run down the field being tackled in the end zone to score for the **Mirror. Post 24, Mirror 24**. This was going to be down to the wire. They only had fifteen minutes left.

"I haven't gotten any since I told her about playing three weeks ago." The brunette reporter said looking at Doug. "It's the longest we have gone without being intimate. When Miranda thinks she's right, she's stubborn to the very end." Andy saw Larry call a timeout and both teams moved to the sidelines. Doug touched Andy's arm giving her a troubled look. "I love her. We will get through this." Doug shook his head as Larry motioned to Andrea. "Okay, hold down the fort. I think we only have another fifteen minutes." Andrea moved toward the huddle of reporters for the Mirror where the final planning for the game was in the mix.

"Andrea, watch out for Jacob. He has it in for you along with Allison." Doug called watching a large muscular reporter move to the posts sidelines. Jacob reported for the main features section. He was a good reporter solid, but didn't care who he hurt to get where he needed to be in the fame of the game. He had attempted to get Andrea to go out with him while she was married thinking there was no way that the Queen of Ice could satisfy the fiery, passionate brunette. Andrea had been polite at first with making her view and relationship known. Jacob had continued pursuing getting more and more aggressive until Andrea had to call for Miranda's help. Miranda had given Jacob a polite warning with the consequences if he ignored it. Jacob hadn't listened and so had suffered the consequences for a month almost losing his job when he could not gain access to key individuals for stories. He had apologized to Miranda and Andrea. The consequences had been lifted, but since then he had been looking for a way to get back. He had found it in the game today. All of Andreas bad hit's had been from Jacob. Allison's problem was Andrea being married to Miranda. Andrea humanized Miranda making the public see her in a more positive light. So stories that negatively impacted the couple didn't get the reading the attention they had before Andrea had come into Miranda's life.

"Andrea, we need you to run the ball and get the last touchdown. Do you think you can get it into the end zone in the next fifteen?" Larry asked as the reporter's around her looked up in hope. Andrea looked over at the other team seeing Allison and Jacob being put into the game.

"Yeah, but Allison and Jacob have just been put into the game. So I will need help." The rest of the reporters groaned knowing what that meant. They would have to run interference across the field. "I can get the ball back. I've got an idea on how to score." Andrea went on to explain the plan and everyone was smiling when the whistle blew to return to play. Lily walked up the rise and sat down next to Miranda. She watched the game below as the **Mirror** and **Post** plotted and planned on their timeout. She knew Miranda was more than displeased about Andrea playing in the game and had been giving the young reporter more than average hell over it. She decided to place herself in the firing line to plead Andrea's case.

"She loves you passionately. She doesn't deserve the ice queen." Lily said hoping she could ease some of the problem. "You know why she's doing this don't you?" Miranda's hard face softened for a moment, then hardened again.

"Yes, to give me a heart attack." Miranda stated coldly. The twins looked toward their mom knowing that an argument was about to start. They decided they needed to be somewhere else while Lily had her shot at their mother.

"Mom, can we move down by Doug for a while?" Caroline asked as Cassidy waited expectantly for the answer. Miranda looked at them and glanced toward Lily seeing the determined look on the young woman's face. Finally, she sighed and nodded her head. The teenage girls took off at a run.

"They've wanted to get in the mud since we arrived. They take after Andrea so much." Miranda spoke softly. Lily braved the possible ramifications and placed her hand on Miranda's arm.

"Is that so bad?" Lily asked as ice blue eyes looked down at her. Lily didn't let go even as icy chills ran up and down her back.

"No, I could only hope they have a tenth of Andrea's bravery." Miranda replied and looked down as the **Post** and **Mirror** took their places for play on the field; Andrea on the right side getting ready to run. "But it is worrisome for me. I love them. I don't want them to get hurt." Lily nodded looking toward the field. Jacob had taken a position right across from Andrea.

"I know. When Andrea broke her arm playing lacrosse in high school I felt that same worry." Lily said watching as the play engaged. Jacob went right toward Andrea looking to take her down when from his right. Mark, the photographer for the **Mirror** took him out. Andrea dodged them and came around just as the **Post's** quarterback was hit hard. The ball went flying into the air as both teams attempted to recover it. Andrea's strong muscular legs pushed hard into the mud launching her into the air over two team mates grabbing the ball and coming face down hard with the ball tucked under breasts close as possible to her rib cage. Then the other team piled on top attempting to rest the ball from her. Lily and Miranda rose from their seats fearful that Andrea was hurt. The ref's called time to get everyone off the pile. Andrea's face was down in the muddy water her body not moving. The referee's moved quickly pulling people off of her. Miranda' was already moving toward the field when Andrea sat back on her legs the ball still firmly tucked against her chest. The referee's called the ball for the **Mirror** as Andrea muddy smile reflected across the field. Andrea rose shaking excess mud from her hands and then attempting to wipe the excess from her face. Doug was there in moments splashing her face with clear water and then wiping her face clear with a towel. He may not have been playing this muddy grid iron game, but he was covered in mud as he came to rescue each and every reporter from the mud.

"She is going to kill me with her antic's one day Lily." Miranda responded nervously as a shudder ran through her body returning to her seat. Lily sat back down next to Miranda. She reached into the cooler next to the women and pulled a Pellegrino out. She opened it handing it to the fashion icon.

"Me too Miranda, Me too!" Lily responded as a shiver passed through her. She reached into the cooler pulling a coke for herself.

"Why is she doing this Lily? I know there is something about this that is pushing her. I mean she was the one that suggested the game and the donations to charity." Miranda growled out in frustration.

"Her grandmother passed away from pancreatic cancer when Andrea was in High School. I spent most of her junior and senior year with her helping her, talking with her, and just being there. Her grandmother suffered greatly. Since then Andrea has always been a big donor to the _Cancer Society_. She can't be a doctor, but she can give to help find a cure." Lily whispered toward the end. Miranda looked toward the woman on the field as the next play was run. Andrea made it further down the field right before Jacob tackled her hard. As Andrea went to get up Jacob shoved her down hard once more earning whistle blow from the referee. Andrea was soon surrounded by colleagues attempting to protect her. It explained a great deal about Andrea's character.

"Andrea has talked a little about her grandmother to me. I know there were some hard feelings between her father and his mother, but I could never discern why. Andrea was very closed about it. I do know from the way she talked about her grandmother that she treasured her greatly." Miranda replied turning to Lily hoping she could fill in some gaps. Lily took a swig of her coke trying to figure out what to say as another play ran causing Andrea to be hit hard by Alison and another Post reporter. The Post had targeted Andrea realizing she was moving the ball down the field faster. Andrea rose to her knees slowly. Greg bending over talking to her a moment as time was called in the game.

"Andrea's grandmother spent a great deal of time with her. Summers for Andrea were spent with her grandparents. Andrea would spend hours listening to her grandmother's stories, working in her grandfather's workshop, playing chess or reading near the fireplace, or imagining. It was where Andrea learned to be brave, accepted, and loved." Lily said as her eyes took on that glazed look one gets from remembering. "Andrea's grandmother and Andrea's father had a falling out for sure, but it did not interfere with Andrea going to her grandparents. Andrea never told me what it was about either just that her father stopped going to see his mother." Lilly tilted her head sideways looking at Miranda with a funny look. "Now that you mention it the entire family kept whatever happened hush-hush. Whatever happened Andrea will tell you in time. The important thing you need to remember is that Andrea became the woman you love because of them. Are you really willing to continue to be angry and risk your relationship over something trivial like this?" Lily retorted as she waved her hands down at the muddy football field. Miranda paled as her face grew contemplative over what Lily had said. "You've come so far Miranda, both you and Andrea. You have fought through every problem, struggle, and issue that has arisen together. Why stop now?" Miranda nodded looking into deep ebony eyes that pleaded with her. There was no dishonesty evident only legitimate integrity and loyalty to a friend.

"I've been stupid. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." Miranda murmured as she looked up acknowledging she had been awful to her lover. She glanced toward the field as her concern made her grimace and reach out toward Andrea. Andrea had turned now and shoved Larry off her. Mark and Jennifer came over putting themselves between the two reporters. Andrea had risen and was going after Larry. Her whole body and expression said she was pissed. Miranda stood and headed toward the sidelines. Lily watched in concern for a moment following the editor.

"You're a prat bastard Jacob." Andrea lined up again and stared across at Jacob. Mark had lined up next to Andrea to make sure Jacob behaved.

"What didn't like my touch Andy? That's what a real man can do for you! Not that rich dyke!" Jacob sneered.

"If that's what a real man does I want no part of it!" Andrea hissed back as the play began. Andrea slipped passed Jacob once again catching the ball down field. She almost made it to the goal line, but was tackled by Allison. Only this time Allison ran her nails down Andrea's legs leaving deep scratch marks that bled. "Dammit! What the hell?" Andrea shouted shoving the female reporter off of her.

"Your wife's not the only one with claws Sachs!" Allison mocked as she walked away. Jacob high fived Allison as she returned to the Posts' side. Andrea stood leaning over with her hands on her knees. Blood ran down her legs falling into the mud. 'One more play. Just one more play and it would all be worth it. They'd not only win the game, but Andy would prove she could finish with the best of them. Miranda would be proud of her. Her coworkers would be proud of her. She wouldn't have disappointed anyone.'

"You okay Andy?" Doug asked placing a hand on her shoulder as a medic came to her side. Time had been called by the **Post**. Andy wasn't moving fast.

"You should pull out now. These are pretty deep and your breathing is off. Do your ribs hurt?" Andy nodded as the medic asked questions. "I would really recommend pulling out of the game. It sounds like you've bruised your ribs, possibly fractured one." Andrea shook her head negatively.

"No, I'm doing this last play." Andrea responded vehemently. Doug went to interrupt, but was cut off. "I have to Doug just one play. I can't let them win." Andy said looking toward the Post's sidelines where Jacob and Allison were laughing. Doug sighed and nodded knowing his friend's stubbornness wouldn't allow her to give up. Andrea stood up moving back to her team. The crowd cheered even as Lily and Miranda looked on worriedly from the sidelines.

"Okay, last play. Andrea it's all up to you." Andrea nodded even as they shifted the reporter to the left side. Miranda was right there at the sideline watching her lover. Jacob lined up across from Sach's. Allison next to Jacob.

"You're going down Sachs!" Jacob yelled even as the crowd cheered on the sidelines. That's when Andrea heard her.

"Get them Andrea! You can do it!" Miranda's voice yelled out. A tear slid down Andrea's cheek even as Miranda's voice energized her hurting body one more time. Andrea felt Marks hand on her shoulder briefly letting her know he was there. The play began, Mark shifted left holding off Jacob as Jennifer moved holding off Allison. Andrea moved backwards and to the right around her two blockers into the open space running like she was on fire. Larry fired a bullet pass. Andrea was hit from the side and behind going down even as the Jimmy, the copier and mail boy caught the ball streaking into the end zone for the touchdown!

"GOD DAMMIT!" Jacob swore from where he had hit Andrea from behind. Another of the post players pulled themselves off of Andrea and moved off to the Posts sideline. Andrea smiled as she rolled over in the mud. She loved it when a plan came through. All the pain and suffering had been worth it. Briefly she closed her eyes until she heard the crowd go quiet as gentle steps came to rest next to her. She heard the soft squee as someone knelt down next to her and a soft hand reached down pulling her head up. She opened her eyes to find Miranda Priestly dressed in couture kneeling in the mud next to her with a smile on her face.

"Well done Andrea! Well done! Do you think you can get up?" Miranda asked the concern lacing her jubilant voice. Andrea nodded and rose to a sitting position the aches and pains making themselves well now. Miranda leaned over kissing her loves face even as the camera flashes went off around them. "Come on. I think it's time for a hot bath," Miranda whispered helping Andrea to her feet. Soon the girls were at her side talking excitedly even as her team mates congratulated her! Caroline grabbed Andrea's things as Doug and Lily told her they would catch up with her later. Andrea heard none of it. She concentrated only on Miranda's touch still in awe that her wife, the head of the largest fashion magazine had walked into the mud to help her. As they walked past Allison and Jacob Andrea stopped and looked the Post reporters in the eye and said, "That's what a real woman is! That's what I have that I would never, NEVER, give up!" Andrea walked off the field with the aid of her family and deep warmth of her family's love while the post licked their wounds and the Mirror celebrated!

"Andrea, you going to join us for a drink?" Greg called looking at his filthy reporter and a muddy fashion icon. "Miranda? Can we tempt you?" Greg asked holding up a bottle of Champaign as Andrea looked up at Miranda with eyes softly pleading. Miranda smiled kissing Andrea's muddy lips as camera's flashed nearby.

"Why not?" Miranda responded as both girls giggled next to them. Both women accepted a plastic glass. "To the Mirror" Greg shouted out.

"The Mirror!" The surrounding people shouted out. Greg then raised his glass and looked toward the Posts sidelines where reporters mingled still. "To the Post!" he yelled out. All the reporters raised their glasses in thanks toward the Post.

"To the Post!" resounded a shout. Andrea leaned heavily against Miranda as her body forced its demands for rest.

"I believe it's time for home. Thank you Greg for a plebian demonstration of compassion and fight! I will never forget it. However, I will now remove your reporter to home for some healing and," Miranda made a small sound in the back of her throat as she grimaced, "a bath!" Greg laughed out loud and nodded waving them off toward their car.

"Thank You Miranda for attending! Andrea take the next two days off to heal and please get those ribs looked at by a doctor." Greg moved off toward his celebrating reporters as the family headed toward the car. Roy smile beamed as he opened to door to show the entire back seat of the car encased in plastic. Miranda let out a laugh and thanked him for his planning. Amazingly even the girls were now joyfully covered in mud from slipping away at the end to have a small mud ball fight with Doug. Now settled in the back of the car against the plastic Andrea's eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion. The girls were tucked in on both sides of Andrea like bookends smiling. Miranda shook her head looking at her family in a state of complete and utter filth, but ever so happy and content.

"Just amazing! I never would have guessed." Miranda whispered softly into quiet confines of the car. The divider was down so Roy could hear everything that was being said.

"You never would have guessed what mom?" Cassidy asked looking up at her mother's happy face. Andrea's eyes slid open as she titled her head toward her love.

"I would have never have guessed that I would be sitting in this back seat with my family covered in mud, me covered in mud, and be absolutely happy and content. It's just amazing." Miranda said as her hand lay on top of Andrea's mud covered head. "Only you Andrea, Only you could inspire this moment." Andrea responded by gently smiling and hugging the girls closer to her.

Hours later, after bath's, Peggy's famous pork roast and fixings, a recount to Cara, the nanny, about the afternoon Andrea lay in her lover's bed the covering of bruises and cuts now evident. Miranda ran her fingers over each bruise and cut followed with soft kisses. Their loving was soft and slow. Passion rose and fell in waves as they reconnected after apologies and words of love repaired the pain of the week's intimate separation. The following morning splashed across most of New York's papers and several rags were the images of a very human fashionista kneeling in mud coming to the rescue of her lady love.


End file.
